Just Add Salt
by RenoLuvver
Summary: So this is some random funny fluff, requested by The Sacred and the Profane. Just read it. It will take like five minutes, seriously. Thank you! xD RenoxElena. Credit goes to QueenAlla for the title. P Thanks!


_Author's Note: Ok, so this was a request from The Sacred and the Profane. He's great, go read his stuff. =P So I don't really know if this is exactly what he wanted...but I did my best. It's REALLY short, but hey it was all I had. I normally don't like taking such liberties in fanfiction, but it was just a oneshot, so whatever. xD Sorry about the lame title, but we all know my non-existant skills at titles. So yes...uh...sorry I took so long to post this, but I've been REALLY busy lately and so yeah. I will be starting work on my new chapter story soon, which I am TOTALLY phsyched about. It's going to be great, I love it already and I haven't written a single word. So enough random chit-chat, read the story, review it, you know the drill. xD Thank you guys so much!_

Reno stared into the fridge. Maybe if he stared long enough something good to eat would pop up in front of him.

"What's the use of all this crap anyway?" he muttered, digging through the well stocked fridge, wrinkling his nose at all the food. None of it was any good in his opinion. Slamming the fridge as usual, he gave up and wandered into the living room. Reno picked up the cookbook Elena had left in his favorite chair and put it on the table. _That's what she does with all that stuff. _She was always cooking, which made it much easier for him when she was around, but when she wasn't around, he was stuck with either cooking something himself or waiting until she got back. He usually preferred to wait. _You're lazy. _He grinned, deciding to take that thought as a compliment. _Where did she go anyway? _He wondered vaguely, settling down in the chair and turning on the TV. Elena had gone out this morning, without mentioning where she was going, and Reno hadn't felt it necessary to ask. She didn't have to report everything she did to him. _She'll be back eventually._

It was a bright, Sunday morning in June, not really sunny, it was never sunny in Midgar, but bright. Reno stretched his legs out and sighed happily. _No work today! _Unless of course something came up, in which case they'd all be called in. But it wasn't likely, and Reno chose to completely ignore the possibility while waiting for Elena to get back.

And get back she did, coming in the door quite a bit louder than she usually did.

"Hey, baby," Reno glanced up when she came into the room. Elena positively beamed at him, tossing her purse aside, not even looking to see where it landed as she quickly approached. Taking his face in her hands, she started kissing him passionately before she'd even climbed into his lap. Surprised, but certainly not complaining, Reno kissed her back. Sliding her hands down to rest on his chest, she moved her kisses along his jaw, stopping right next to his ear.

"Happy Father's Day," Elena whispered. Reno blinked, and quickly thought about the date.

"Yeah, I guess it is…Father's…Day," his words slowed to a stop, and he pushed Elena back just far enough to look at her face quizzically. Her huge smile hadn't faded, in fact it had grown, and her eyes sparkled. Reno's eyes popped, and he grabbed her shoulders suddenly.

"Wait, what? Are you…"

"Pregnant, yes," Elena finished for him, bouncing slightly and giggling softly, "We have a baby, Reno."

The man's jaw dropped, but swiftly transformed into a smile, as he struggled for words. "Oh my-," he cut himself off, kissing her suddenly. Picking her up in his strong arms, he spun her around, before laying her on her back on the couch. Reno pulled away from a kiss, looking down at her with a small frown.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he looked concerned, and his hands hovered over her abdomen.

"No, I'm fine," she reassured him, before correcting herself with delight, "_We're_ fine."

"Reno," Elena whispered, poking his shoulder. He groaned, but didn't move. "Reno," she said again, shaking him a little.

"Huh?" he rolled over to look at her, blinking sleepily in the darkness.

"I absolutely have to have some watermelon," she said, reaching over to turn on a lamp, shedding light on the room and her six-months-pregnant body. Reno looked at the clock and then back at her.

"It's two in the morning, Elena," the redhead said. He was just stalling at this point, he knew perfectly well how this was going to end.

"Yes, I know," she placed her hands lovingly on the bump and smiled pleadingly at him, "Please?"

Reno let his face fall into the pillow and he groaned before dragging himself up.

"Thank you!" Elena called after him, a few minutes later as he walked out the door with a yawn. _Where the hell am I going to get a watermelon at 2 AM? _Reno considered his options before picking his best bet and heading in the resultant direction.

Practically the exact same routine played out almost every night, not to mention what she requested during daylight hours. Elena's cravings were getting stranger and stranger. _Watermelon seems fairly normal. _Reno suspiciously wondered what crazy thing she was going to have him do with it, if he even managed to come up with one. He had no doubt he'd get a watermelon. He always got his hands on what she wanted. As obnoxious as it was getting up in the middle of the night all the time, Reno really didn't mind. A small smile played around the edges of his mouth as he thought about the reason for her cravings and his midnight excursions.

"Here, watermelon," Reno handed a bowl piled high with cubed watermelon to the smiling girl, who was propped up with pillows comfortably in bed. _That's where everyone should be at this hour, _he thought. Elena looked at the fruit for a minute.

"Could you put salt on it?" she asked, looking up at him with big, brown eyes.

"Salt?" he blinked, "Seriously?" She nodded. Reno shrugged, "Fine, it's your food." Taking the bowl back into the kitchen, he stared at the poor fruit about to be ruined with salt. There was no point in explaining to her the oddness of her requests. He'd tried that before and had only been rewarded with a mood swing which resulted in her 'accidentally' kicking him the rest of the night. _At least she's smiling now. _There was no guarantee that she'd still be smiling when he got back, of course. Elena's mood swings were just as strange and unpredictable as her cravings.

"Ok, is that all?" Reno gave her the now salted fruit.

"Yes, thank you," she happily munched away, while Reno watched, wondering if she tasted it.

"Alright, I'll go to bed now," he literally fell into bed, making everything bounce.

"Hey, watch it," Elena cried, grabbing her bowl of watermelon to keep it from spilling.

"At least I don't weigh three-hundred pounds," he teased, opening his bright aqua eyes and grinning.

"I do not weigh that much!" she glared at him, all the cuteness gone in an instant, "Jerk."

"Well you look it," Reno whispered, unable to resist teasing her. It was hysterical to watch her get angry.

"You try being pregnant!" she continued to glare him down, fiercely stabbing a piece of watermelon and eating it, "At least I actually have _something_ other than skin and bones." She looked him up and down with an unnecessarily critical eye.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ skinny," Reno complained.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Whatever," she proceeded to ignore him, focusing the whole of her attention on the fruit in front of her. "But you are," she added, minutes later once she had finished her midnight snack.

"Am not," Reno was never too sleepy to have a comeback.

"You most definitely are overly skinny," Elena turned off the lamp and settled herself between the sheets, reaching over to poke his ribs.

"Elephant," Reno whispered, rolling over to be right next to her, "A big, cute, cuddly, blonde elephant." He grinned, and pressed a loud kiss to her cheek.

"You're completely absurd," Elena couldn't help but smile, rubbing her pregnant belly softly.

"Yeah, well you still love me," he wrapped his arms around her, protectively holding both of them close.

"It's pretty much impossible to not love you," she snuggled closer to the man, quickly falling back to sleep.

"I love you too, 'Laney," Reno kissed the back of her neck, and then put a hand on her stomach, "Both of you."

_Author's Note: Whole lot of love, huh...whatever. It's a good thing! Now go tell someone you love them. xD Um...I can't think of anything to say. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a review, you know how much I love hearing from you guys. If anyone has a clever title feel free to tell me and chances are I'll use it. =P I promise to give you credit. xD TALK TO YOU SOON!_


End file.
